<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by Wherever_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922374">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl'>Wherever_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, That's it, that's all this fic is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack: Oh for f*ck's sake--- what is this?</p><p>Rhys: What is what?</p><p>Jack: This crap that's known as a 'fan-fic'. C'mere, look at this--- "Rhys is given a new position working for Jack after hours on the weekend, and no one knows exactly what it is... though the rumors sure make it sound interesting." </p><p>Rhys: WTF?! 0_o</p><p>Jack: Oh. Yeah. And it's not even smut. I mean c'mon, if you're going to put us together, at least give us something worth reading!</p><p>Rhys: ...Seriously, Jack? *looks* I mean, t-this doesn't even make sense!</p><p>Jack: I know... it should be YOU asking ME for some stress relief, kitten.</p><p>Rhys: JACK!</p><p>[Prompt: Rhys helps Jack find a way to relax after a work week, and it doesn't involve strangling or shooting things!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... guess who flung themselves into this fandom? XD</p><p>I was namely inspired by fics by PoisonJack and NessiefromSpace. If you guys want some good (and better written) Rhack content, I suggest you check their stories out ^^</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing fluff between Rhys and Jack. Not sure if they're in-character... but admit it. You're here for the fluff. </p><p>Disclaimer: All rights belong to Telltale Games, Gear Box, and 2K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ask anyone in Hyperion--- and I mean <em>anyone</em>--- they would tell you the same thing: Handsome Jack is the most powerful man ever to exist, and will snap your neck in a heartbeat if you got on his bad side. He expects the best to work for him, and will do what it takes to make his visions come to life… and if someone told him something was impossible to accomplish, such as creating a diamond-horse and naming it Buttstallion, that person would get airlocked and added to his increasing list of corpses.</p><p>What Handsome Jack wanted, Handsome Jack would get. That was the number one rule of Hyperion, and it was a rule every employee obeyed for the sake of their lives.</p><p>And no one followed that rule better than Rhys Strongfork, the CEO’s personal assistant (and his number-one fanboy, if you looked around his bedroom).</p><p>Recently, Rhys had been given an ‘extra position’ to fill. After hours every weekend, he was to go to Handsome Jack’s penthouse, and would be busy two to three hours. No one else knew what the position was (as Rhys had been threatened to keep under-wraps), and rumors would go around the building… mostly that the PA was being used as the CEO’s ‘plaything’. Or organizing his sock drawer… because, hey, who else but Rhys would enjoy <em>that</em> for a few hours?</p><p>Whatever it was, it was left hush-hush. No one but Rhys and Jack were to know, and that was the way it was to stay… otherwise the outside source would get strangled until their air supply was completely cut off.</p><p>So when 8 o’clock came around, Rhys made his way up to the penthouse. “C’mon, buddy, at least give me a hint!” Vaughn was begging as he spoke with the PA over his transmitter.</p><p>“Sorry, dude. You know I’m sworn to secrecy--- unless you want us <em>both</em> to die,” Rhys answered.</p><p>“Geez, fine… but I’m not going to stop guessing. Seriously, which one of you is the bottom?”</p><p>Rhys rolled his eyes as he smirked. “I’ll talk to you later, Vaughn.”</p><p>“Use protection! Ha ha!” Vaughn’s voice then turned sympathetic. “But… seriously, be careful. I don’t know what all you have to do but… I don’t want to hear you’re getting hurt or anything,”</p><p>The cyborg smiled. “It’s alright, Vaughn. Thanks for the support,”</p><p>“Anytime buddy. Bros?”</p><p>“Bros,” They both fist-bumped the echo-pad screens, before hanging up.</p><p>The elevator doors opened, and the PA walked down the hall; punching in the code he was given (as the CEO changed it… pretty much twice a day), he entered the penthouse. “Honey, I’m home~” he called in jest, stepping into the living room.</p><p>A gun was aimed at his face just then; Jack glared at him, though once he saw his PA’s face, he holstered his weapon. “You’re early.” He stated, his scowl turning into a smirk. “Heh, not surprised. Everyone is eager to get up in Handsome Jack’s penthouse,”</p><p>“And I’m sure they just love to hear Handsome Jack talk in third-person,” Rhys remarked. A strong hand gripped his throat.</p><p>“Watch it with the smart-ass remarks, cupcake. In case you’ve forgotten, I am <em>highly stressed out</em> at the end of the week,”</p><p>Rhys placed his cybernetic hand on the CEO’s shoulder, while his flesh hand covered the one on his neck. “Then let me help you unwind,” he replied, while doing his best not to gasp for air.</p><p>Jack grinned, letting him go and patting his head. “Now that’s a good boy,”</p><p>They walked over to the couch, and Rhys lied down on his back; Jack followed, sprawling out on top of him, head resting on the younger man’s chest; they both shifted to get comfortable, their legs getting tangled, the CEO’s strong hand holding the cybernetic one. Rhys then ran his [flesh] hand down his back, rubbing along the spine. His boss gave a soft sigh.</p><p>They did not speak, as Jack made it clear he wanted peace and quiet during this time. The only communication was to be body language, and that was it.</p><p>After forty-five minutes, Jack had both his arms wrapped around Rhys, his head now on the cyborg’s shoulder. Rhys, in turn, tilted his head so it rested against his boss’s, giving it a nuzzle and earning a satisfied hum from the CEO. Rhys hugged him with both arms; afterwards, Jack sat up (pulling his PA with him), before lying down on <em>his</em> back next and holding the younger man to his chest.</p><p>Rhys closed his eyes a moment, his cybernetic hand resting on Jack’s chest, feeling his heartbeat; his flesh hand was tucked underneath, wrapping around the older man’s back as the cyborg shifted, wanting to feel as much warmth as possible. With strong arms wrapping around him, the PA let out a warm sigh, enjoying every bit of this moment.</p><p>They stayed like that for another thirty minutes or so, before changing positions again; this time Rhys sat upright and Jack rested his head on his lap, his fanboy running his fingers through his hair; the younger man then reached and caressed the edge of the CEO’s mask, earning a nod from the older man that gave him permission to gently pull it off.</p><p>Underneath was the upside-down V that scarred Jack’s face, and rendered him horribly disfigured… at least, that’s probably how he felt if he decided to wear a mask 24-7. But to Rhys, he didn’t think it was hideous at all--- it was actually pretty cool in his opinion (not that the CEO gave a shit about anyone else’s opinions), and wished his boss would put on a brave face (heh) and not hide it.</p><p>Perhaps it was the story behind <em>how</em> he got the scar that he wanted to keep hidden--- hide the scar, forget how it happened.</p><p>Rhys cupped his cheek, thumb softly caressing his face. Jack gave him an annoyed look at first, but turned his head in order to push the side of his face against the younger man’s palm, before reaching up with his own and copying the gesture, his thumb tracing right beneath Rhys’ cybernetic eye.</p><p>After fifteen minutes, Jack was sitting upright, holding Rhys on his lap, his little fanboy nuzzling against him as big strong arms wrapped around him once more, one hand stroking his head while the other wrapped around his waist, holding his flesh hand.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Jack was lifting him up and carrying him to his bedroom, both of them lying down facing each other, the younger man being held against his boss’ chest once more, the two of them rubbing each other’s backs. And for the next hour, they stayed like that.</p><p>Rhys closed his eyes, thinking back to when he was first given this ‘new job’…</p><p>
  <em>The PA was slumped against his desk, already worn out from the day… and he still had another thirteen hours worth of work to get through. He still had meetings to schedule in, paperwork to file through, run around and check on certain areas… it didn’t help that some idiot down in the labs thought they knew what they were doing and blew up one of their newest machines (that guy made the right decision to quit and run, though chances are he was going on Jack’s ‘Hit List’ *which was a real thing* the moment the CEO found out).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sat up straight when Jack stormed into his office, yelling into his ECHO pad--- looks like he found out about the ‘incident’. Rhys tuned him out a bit, hearing him shoot threats down to security to make sure the idiot who blew up his tech never got through the exit before Jack had a word with him… then the man would be escorted out in a body bag. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cancel the 9:00 meeting on Thursday…” Jack groused to Rhys once he was finished, sitting at his own desk and rubbing his temples. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Already on it,” Rhys sighed, doing so quickly before returning to the mountain of work he had to accomplish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them were tired. Jack had been to meetings all morning, and afterward dealt with conference calls, as well as send out a few hit-men for some ‘competitors’ after finding a few spies planted in his business had trying to sell a few company secrets (and failing). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s next on my agenda, pumpkin?” Jack asked after two minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing until tomorrow,” Rhys answered, unable to hide his tired tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good… now if some of these idiots can do their job right, maybe I can relax.” Jack leaned back in his chair; he looked over at his PA, noticing the exhaustion on his face. “What’s up with you, kitten? You end up having to fight off a skag? You look beat,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s just been a crammed day,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tch, tell me about it. But drink some coffee or something--- if someone comes in and sees my personal assistant looking half-asleep, they’ll think I don’t take things seriously.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*BAM!*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys shot upright, realizing Jack had walked over to his desk during his statement. “And I take things VERY seriously, Rhysie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Geez!” Rhys breathed, giving him a look. “You don’t need to give me a heart attack!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh, nah… that’s never a fun way to kill people. But seriously, wake up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys sneered, getting back to his work. “I think you need to learn to relax,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack gave him a hard look. “WHAT… was that, Rhysie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys froze, realizing he just smart-mouthed the most powerful man on Hyperion… but something in his overworked mind had him keep up the attitude. “I’m working my ass off, going through paperwork, organizing your schedules, and running all over the office to make personal threats for you, and you’re telling me to ‘stay awake’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack leaned forth, looming over him. “You make it sound like I don’t have things to do. Is that what you’re thinking, you little shit?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… I can tell you’re stressed, but you keep pushing yourself too hard. And you push me to work harder when I’m already at my limit! You need to do something to relax--- and airlocking me wouldn’t be a bright idea, unless you want to add MORE to your workweek finding a another personal assistant who <strong>doesn’t</strong> piss their pants whenever you demand a cup of coffee.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack glared at him intensely… then began to laugh. “Well, well, looks like Handsome Jack’s pretty little assistant is starting to wear out, and wants his boss to lighten up!” he grabbed Rhys by the shirt collar, lifting him up. “Alright, kiddo… you want me to relax? You come by my place tonight after work--- 8:30 sharp, not a minute later. Then you can help me ‘relax’…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys felt panic welling up inside of him, but he gave a firm nod. “Sure thing, Jack.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So they met at the penthouse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack approached Rhys, the younger man wondering what kind of violent act the CEO would initiate as a form of ‘relaxation’… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was led over to the couch…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confusion followed. “Jack…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh. I want absolute silence. No talking,” Jack ordered, having Rhys keep his head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. After a few minutes, Jack grabbed his flesh hand, pulling it up to hold on to his shoulder. Understanding, the PA shifted closer, cuddling against him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, this was not at all how he expected things to turn out…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, they pulled apart and sat in the kitchen. “Let’s do that more often,” Jack said, speaking as if it were just another conference call and he was persuading the guy on the other end to take a deal. “Every… lets say… Friday night. Sound good?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, sure…” Rhys answered, wanting to ask why but did not want to risk giving up a good thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And keep it secret. If anyone asks, just say I’m having you come by to do some extra work. It’ll probably start some rumors that I’m bending you over on my mattress, but honestly who hasn’t been in a ‘sex with Handsome Jack’ story before?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys scoffed, having to smirk. “Careful, otherwise someone may twist it and make everyone think <strong>you’re </strong>the one bending over,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack laughed. “As if! …So do we have a deal or what? Come by every weekend after work, both of us get cozy, and don’t tell a soul. Good enough?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, I’m not complaining about a good thing,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack laughed, and Rhys felt himself grow more comfortable around the man after that.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Rhysie,”</p><p>“Hm?” The young man opened his eyes, realizing he had drifted off.</p><p>“It’s getting late, cupcake.” Jack told him, nodding over to the clock; already after 11 PM.</p><p>“Shit…” Rhys whispered, rubbing his face, but he didn’t get up. He wanted to stay a little longer… hell, even the whole night. He curled up, resting his flesh hand on Jack’s arm. “…just five more minutes,”</p><p>He felt Jack’s chest rumble as the older man chuckled, a hand running through his hair. “If you want to spend the night, just say so, kitten. Handsome Jack isn’t one to turn down pleasant company--- and damn if your company hasn’t been the only pleasant thing I’ve had for the last six weeks,”</p><p>Rhys looked at him. “Really?”</p><p>“Hey, would I lie to you?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“…Smart kid. But nah, I mean it. You were right--- I had to unwind. Been burning up too much energy, I need to recharge if I want my threats to be taken seriously. It’s not really fun to strangle someone when you’ve been doing it every day for a few weeks… so, kudos kid, you helped Handsome Jack feel refreshed without spilling blood,”</p><p>Rhys smiled, wrapping his arms around his boss. He looked at him in curiosity. “Hey, Jack… how come you wanted to do this? I mean, I’m not complaining, it’s just…”</p><p>“Unlike me? Yeah, I figured you’d ask that, sooner or later.” Jack wrapped his arm around his PA’s back, his hand reaching the flesh arm and rubbing it. “I was just messing with ya that first day, figured I could freak you out, maybe confuse you and some shit like that. But, you seemed to enjoy it, and to be honest it’s rare to see one of my underlings be that relaxed around me, so I figured, ‘Eh, what the hell?’”</p><p>It was all bullshit, and Jack knew Rhys could see through it. In all honesty, he had been wanting to hold Rhys since the day he hired him; the kid had spark, and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind--- did a bit of kissing up, but not going overboard with it, hell even making it sound like a joke. To Rhys, he wasn’t just a powerful CEO who could break you in half, he was still a man, and his PA treated him as such--- and when you’ve dealt with assassins or cowardly employees, someone like Rhys was like a Vault treasure.</p><p>His PA shrugged, nuzzling against him once more. “Whatever you say, Jack.” He replied, before ending up drifting off to sleep.</p><p>The CEO looked at him for a few minutes. He wasn’t lying when he said it was rare to see one of his underlings--- hell, anyone in this broken world--- be so relaxed around him.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jack decided to join him in the realm of dreams, while making a mental note to change Rhys’ ‘extra work’ hours to<em> twice</em> a week from now on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>